menfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Loyzaga
Mr. Carlos "Caloy" Loyzaga ( San Jose , August 29 1930 ) is a former Filipino basketball player and coach. Loyzaga played in the 50s and 60s as a center for the YCO Painters and thePhilippine national basketball team and was known for his complete game. He is regarded as the best Filipino basketball player of all time was to create a seemingly unbridgeable lost ground because of its ability called "The Great Difference" called. Loyzaga led the national basketball team in 1954 to a bronze medal at the world championship basketball , the best performance ever Filipino. Biography [ edit ] Carlos Loyzaga was born on August 29, 1930 in San Jose in the province of Occidental Mindoro . His father, Joaquin Loyzaga, was a footballer, the Philippine football team took part in theGames of the Far East . During the Second World War, Carlos lived with his mother, his sister and two brothers in Manila . There he learned at the age of 15 basketball on a basketball court inSampaloc . Here he was not long afterwards discovered by the national coach Gabriel Fajardo. He was included in a junior team coached by him. Later he was through Fajardo's brother studying at San Beda College where he played for the San Beda Red Lions . With Loyzaga the Red Lions dominated the college league NCAA in 1951 and 1952. From 1954 he played for theYCO Painters in the amateur league Micaa . Between 1964 and 1960, captured by YCO Loyzaga seven consecutive championships. In the 1956 season 46 games were won in a row. Even In 1951 Loyzaga made for the first part of the national basketball team . With Loyzaga won the Philippines that year the first edition of the Asian Games in New Delphi. later he repeated this feat with the national team at (Manila), the editions of 1954, 1958 (Tokyo) and 1962 (Jakarta). He made in the fifties, a part of the national selection for the 1952 Olympics and the 1956 Olympicsgained the 9th and 7th place respectively. The highlight of Caloy's international career was the bronze medal he won in the Philippines Basketball World Championship 1954 in Rio de Janeiro by a 67-63 victory over Uruguay in the small final. Loyzaga was also chosen by the organization in the "Mythical Team" of the tournament. In 1960, the Philippines won Loyzaga the first edition of the Asian basketball championship . After the second edition of the Asian basketball championship in 1963 was won, he had to end his basketball career due to a knee injury. After his career as a player Loyzaga was active as a coach of the Philippine national team. With Loyzaga as coach of the fourth edition of the Asian championship in 1967 was won. At the 1968 Olympics team Loyzaga finished 13th. In January 1999 Loyzaga was among the first group of Filipino basketball players who were included in the National Basketball Hall of Fame . The following year he was named by the Philippine Sports Writers Association as one of the "Athletes of the 20th Century" and was chosen as one of the best Filipino athletes of the millennium. Category:1930 births